


If This Shall Cease

by MysteryWriter36



Series: My Poems [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Short, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: A poem of questions and answers





	If This Shall Cease

**Author's Note:**

> A short poem I wrote for creative writing class.

_What do I love?_

_The sky up above._

_What do I hate?_

_Whenever I am late._

_What do I lose?_

_My short, short fuse._

_What do I find?_

_My lost piece of mind._

_What’s this about?_

_A spiritual drought._

_Why do I fight?_

_To see morning light._

_Will I find peace?_

_If this shall cease._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @mysterywriter36


End file.
